


i feel like i'm gonna explode

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victor simply laid on Yuuri's chest and smiled. "That's okay, honey. I still want to fuck you, y'know? I don't mind that you've got a pussy." He was so nonchalant and unbelievably hot, and Yuuri felt himself get wet. "Hmm? Want me to eat you out, babe?" Victor said curiously as he took off Yuuri's pajamas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was a short fic i wrote in response to prompt 009 in the yuri on ice kink meme. i hope you all like it!

Yuuri knew for a long time that he was trans. Since he was a little kid, he always thought of himself as a boy. His parents noticed that and supported him through his transition. Now, twenty-three and still on hormone replacement therapy, he was doing pretty damn well. He had a boyfriend, he did figure skating, and he was in the way of winning the Grand Prix.

Victor kissed Yuuri after the free program in China, and he was so surprised but also so glad. They had talked about it— Victor asking again what did he want him to be for Yuuri. He had simply kissed Victor and told him he wanted to be his boyfriend.

Now he was in Russia, and he was at the hotel, a few days before the big day at the figure skating place. Victor and him were sleeping in the same bed peacefully, until Victor started to kiss his neck, gaining a soft groan from Yuuri as he opened his eyes.

Victor had never seen him shirtless. He hadn't seen his scars of top surgery, he never knew he was trans. He was scared of Victor's reaction, of him calling him a girl or a tranny or whatever. He feared his reaction.

Victor nudged him. "I wanna fuck you," he told him nonchalantly, and Yuuri felt himself blush.

"You probably won't want to if—" Yuuri started. Not the best way of coming out, really, especially when Victor shut him up with a kiss.

"If what, Yuuri?" he asked.

"If you knew I'm trans. I don't—" he breathed in, heavily. "I don't have a dick, Victor." It felt like a weight had been pulled off his shoulders, and he looked at Victor, waiting for disgust or surprise or anything.

Victor simply laid on Yuuri's chest and smiled. "That's okay, honey. I still want to fuck you, y'know? I don't mind that you've got a pussy." He was so nonchalant and unbelievably hot, and Yuuri felt himself get wet. "Hmm? Want me to eat you out, babe?" Victor said curiously as he took off Yuuri's pajamas.

He ran his fingers across the younger boy's scars on his chest and he smiled. "Beautiful," he said, and Yuuri blushed slightly. Victor pulled his pajama pants down and saw Yuuri's waxed cunt. "Mm-hm," he murmured. He left soft kisses on Yuuri's inner thighs.

Yuuri shook under Victor's touch as he grabbed his hips and left small bites and sucks across his inner thighs, small bruises all across them. Yuuri moaned when Victor placed a chaste kiss on his pussy. "You want this, right?" Victor asked.

"Yes," Yuuri breathed.

Victor gave Yuuri a long stroke with his tongue, and he thrusted his hips forward almost by instinct. Victor grabbed at his hips and made him stay in place as he licked and sucked on his cunt expertly.

Yuuri made all kind of noises that were goddamn heaven in Victor's ears: his soft, breathy moans, his groans and how his thighs shook.

Victor kept licking and he added a swift stroke to Yuuri's clit. "Shit! Fuck!" he said immediately. "Keep, keep going there! Ahh!" he felt in heaven itself as Victor stimulated his clit, and still took care of the rest of his cunt.

He started to shake and his hand was on Victor's hair, pushing him to keep eating him out. "I'm gonna come!" he said in a cry, and he did, and he breathed heavily as he felt in heaven.

Victor kissed him and Yuuri tasted his own come in his lips, but he didn't care. He felt like he was in heaven as Victor kissed him all over before planting a kiss on his nose. "Was that good?"

"Yeah— it was fucking amazing, Victor."

"'m glad you liked it, Yu."


End file.
